


Family Secrects

by Icecrm98



Series: Family Secrets [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Foster Care, Gay Sex, Hearing Voices, M/M, OT4, Step-siblings, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Au, Twins, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecrm98/pseuds/Icecrm98
Summary: When Donatello finds out where his twin is located and wants to know how she is doing. Will finding out turn his world upside down?





	1. Giving Up

Chapter 1

Upon the hill, there is a house that is away from all the others. Everyone who lives in the town below says that the people who live there are vampires because they never see anyone out in the daytime. But what do they know? It’s just small-town rumors. We go outside all the time in our backyard. Unless you live in this house, then you do know, that everyone living here isn’t normal. We all have our flaws. We are NOT vampires, zombies, or even elves! Though I did hear that monsters live in New York underground in the sewers.

We go to the school in the other town since the small-town we live in only have private schools, so it really isn’t our fault that Jen can’t afford private school for five kids that aren’t hers. We live in Frankville but go to school in New York, New York since the big apple is just half a mile away from our front door. She loves us just like we were her own kids. Jen tries every day to make sure that we are all cared for and loved, but schooling is out of her hands.

We are a home for children with misfortune in their lives. Jen tries to save them all, but she can’t and I feel for her. I myself was abused by my mother and was separated from my twin brother when we were just four years old. My birth mother tied my brother up and whipped him making his legs bleed all over his pants. I was able to break from the ropes that kept me to the chair. Trying to go anywhere but there with my little legs carrying me.  
I could hear my mother running behind me, and yelling curse words at me. Finally, a neighbor found me running outside in my tank top and called CPS. I tried keeping up with where my brother was, but it’s hard when no one will tell you anything for a year. I found out he died on our fifth birthday in a lab accident with his foster parents. I went through six foster homes that year. 

Jen, the women who saved all of our lives whether it was adopting us, or fostering she tried her best to keep us safe for a while. When her husband died she didn’t want to live alone, so she dedicated her life to saving kids from their parents. I came into her life four years ago when I was told that this was my last home before they put me in juvie because they didn’t have a place for me. I went into her house with my bookbag carrying the only things I had: toothbrush, hairbrush, two sets of clothes and a notebook I have carrying around since my brother died. 

Lilly Johnston was the first foster child that Jen took in and has been living here for the past six years. Lilly was taken out of her home because her parents were using her physically. She was able to escape when her parent left on a vacation (that's what she says but none of us believe her). She called 9-1-1 and they came and took her away from the house. Her parents are in jail and getting out soon, so Jen is trying to adopt her so that Lilly won’t be going back to her parents. So far the adoption is going swimmingly.

Bailey Fran K. (a.k.a Bugs) has a crazy personality… to say the least. He is a transgender male who got kicked out of his house when he came out of the closet. Bugs lived on the street trying to survive by selling his body, but when he tried to pickpocket Jen all she was a lost child who needed a home. Jen took Bug in and his attitude and music aspirations have blossomed. 

Mimi is a five-year-old energetic little girl. She was abandoned as a newborn in a trash can two blocks away from the only hospital in our little town. A firefighter found her and brought her to the hospital. Jen was called to take her for the night, but she has had her ever since. She is sweeter than candy. Jen is also in the home stretch of adopting Mimi, which is great because Mimi has no idea what it’s like to be in the system. She has to be one of the only pure children in the system. 

The other boy that lives in the house with us is Will. Will is the oldest child out of all of us by two years. He will be turning eighteen by the end of the year. He has to decide if he wants to live with Jen or move out on his own. He lived with his parents until the FBI broke into his home in the middle of the night to take his father, and brother away for doing drugs. He was in two other foster homes, but like me one day he was ripped out of them without warning. 

Just like any other day in this house, we walk to school. Will, Bugs, and Lilly all go to high schools on the main campus because they are in the sophomore, junior and senior year while I am still going to the ‘underclassman’ campus. I help the schools' art club paint the sets for the drama club after school until four thirty. 

This morning though wasn’t really a good one for me. Jen kept me behind for a few minutes to tell me that my mother is trying to get me back. Apparently, my birth mother has had another child and thinks that she can continue to raise me. Jen said she would do everything in her power to keep me safe from harm. I know in the end that she will just get custody, biological vs. foster parents are always bloody wars that shouldn’t be bloody. She is already in the middle of two adoptions and other legal agendas at the moment that she keeps to herself.

This year the school is putting on the play Seussical, so I am painting the pink fluffy trees at the moment. I am always the last one to stay because I don’t mind cleaning up everything. It keeps me out of the house and away from all the insanity. 

The door opened and my new social worker, April O’Neil, walked over and sat on the stage. The longest I have had the same social worker is a month because no one wants to work with me. 

“Hey, kiddo I am going to be straight up with you since you don’t like the small talk I try to give you… I know you know about what’s going on. I’m fighting for you to stay in the system, but the lawyer said why keep her there on our tax dollar? Either Jen needs to adopt you, or you are moving home.” 

I gripped my paintbrush still not looking back at her. How could I ask Jen to adopt me? She already has her hands full. “I know… please take me out of her house. I don’t want her to fight for me anymore. I can’t have her waste her money on me.” I sat on my knees pulling my book bag close. “Just give me until tomorrow, please. I need to pack up my items and explain to her everything. Promise me that you won’t tell her until I do.” 

April put her hand on my back and sighed. “It’ll be okay. I will pick you up tomorrow morning before school to get you settled someplace else until they decide to do something. Don’t go running away either this time. Swear it to me, Blossom.” 

“I swear, April.” I put my paintbrush back on the bench and sighed. “Have a good night, April. I will see you in the morning.” 

“Goodbye, Blossom.” She gave me the ‘you better be home face’ then walked out with her book bag in hand. 

I screamed and pushed the workbench to the ground watching it break into many pieces and stood there trying not to cry. I’m not strong enough to keep the tear back, so my angry tears slip down to my cheek staining my pale face. How am I gonna tell Jen that after ten years of being pulled in and out of homes my whole life and I’m done the fighting?


	2. Never Gone

On my fifth birthday, I was in the lab with my foster father and his three sons, Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo. Lab assistant, Dr. O’Neil, needed Dr. Hamato to run back to the office when his experiment for the company he worked for T.C.R.I. started acting up. It must have been serious to get us to run out of the restaurant as we did before eating. I enjoyed watching him work since I’ve been interested in health after my incident with my mother. I love science and making people feel better! 

We sat in his office watching Dr. Hamato and his team work behind the safety glass, in big safety hazard suits. The slime they were working on started growing and multiplying rapidly. When the slime got out of hand they were working on fire started and broke the glass that kept us safe. The slime pushed us all into the wall where gases were kept. Which started the fire. Our bodies started to change when the slime slapped us. 

I don’t remember how we all got out of the lab, or even where they took us. All I can remember is when I woke up that the other kids and I were turtles. I don’t think the adults knew I was up when I overheard them talking. 

“Yoshi, what are we going to do? You can’t give Donatello back to the government looking like this. We are going to have to say he died or something.” Dr. O’Neil told him and sighed. “What do you think?” 

After a few minutes, Dr. Hamato spoke, “We are going to say he died in the lab fire with my sons. We will take the grant money we received and make a soundproof apartment for them to live in. Only select people will know they are up here. We will tell them it’s for our project to find out why it exploded, but in fact, we will be trying to change them back.” 

“Yes, sir.” Dr. O’Neil walked over to the cots and I acted like I was asleep not wanting to cause anything. 

A few months after their conversation we lived in a penthouse apartment in the building. Dr. Hamato would stay until we fell asleep then lock up and leave. He lived with Dr. O’Neil and his daughter April in the in-law sweet. Dr. Hamato ‘adopted’ a few months later and told me to call him Father like the rest of his boys. I enjoy being apart of the family even though I am not completely whole.

Everything was a rule growing up which made my life a bit easier, but the other boys were accustomed to other things. Like playing outside and playing on their phones and being on the internet. I never had a phone or even thought about going onto the computer, until father gave us a computer for Christmas two years ago. I never found the time when I was the only one to use the computer to hack into the CPS website and look for my sister. 

April is one of the most beautiful girls in the world! If she was only our age. I found out April went to school to be a child social worker, she told me she was getting assigned her cases this week and would try to see if she could find my sister since she doesn’t need to hack to get into CPS’s computer system. I pulled her to into my room and smiled at her and rubbed my arm. “H-hey April.” 

“What’s up, Don? You know you’ve been friends with me for ten years now, you don’t have to be nervous.” April smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. “Spill the beans, Hamato.” 

“Well, I know that you are going to be working with foster kids, and I was wondering if you could maybe find my sister. Don’t tell the others though, alright.” I spoke fast not meaning too my nerves were getting to me. 

“You have a sister? Does Dr. Hamato know that? What’s her name?” April got excited and walked over to her book bag and pulled out her computer. “We can look her up.” 

We sat on the couch and I leaned in close to her looking at the computer. “Blossom Marie Stockman. That's her name legal name, she goes by bubbles though, well she did when we were four. Umm... she has blonde hair and has a freckle under her right eye and I use to have one under my left.”

April turned the computer to face me. “This is the only Blossom Marie Stockman in the system.” I held the laptop and my hands locked in place while I stared at the screen.

There she was. An older version of my twin. Long blonde hair down to the bottom of the frame on the picture with her bangs pushed off to the left. Pale skin and the freckle under her right eye. 

The couch went down and I knew that one of my brothers came into my room without asking me. “Whos that D?” Mike came over and sat next to me nuzzling his head on my shoulder. Mikey is the cuddle bug in our family I think it’s because he is the youngest and got babied a bit longer than the rest of us.

I closed her laptop. “Nothing. I just wanted to see more in April’s job. Remember I am a foster child too.” I patted the top of his head and looked at April. She was the first person in this family that I told about my sister, not even Father knows.

“Let’s go play video games!” He jumped up and dragged me out of my bedroom and into the living room. 

April never brought Blossom up again until today. She ran up the steps and into the penthouse. “Donatello!” She yelled as burst through the doors. 

“OOOOOOO! Someone's in trouble!” Raph yelled and looked away from his punching bag. He and Leo came into the room where April stood in front of me out of breath. 

“She needs a home!” she gasped for air. “We have to tell your dad! Before she runs again!” 

Leo looked at the both of us like we had eyeballs coming out of our ears.“Who needs a home? What is going on you two?”

“Blossom won’t run. I know she won’t, she would never leave a situation. Father does not need another child in the house.” I told her ignoring Leo hoping he wouldn’t press on about the matter, but who am I kidding it’s Leo. Leo thinks he needs to know everything at all times in order to be a great leader. 

“Who is Blossom?” Raph asked this time and looked at us both puzzled. “Come on we don’t keep secrets.” 

“That’s the girl in that picture from last month that Donnie and April looked at,” Mikey told them and smiled. “You were to slow brother. I saw her name.” 

“That’s my twin. Blossom Marie Stockman.” I started to tear up from anger and regret that I ever brought her up to April. “Where is she going if someone can’t foster her here?” 

“Twin?” Leo asked and looked at me. “You have a sibling? What the hell Donnie! Why didn’t you say something?”

“I thought we were the only family you had. You never talked about having a sister.” Raph stated still puzzled.

“Juvie, or a group home, but with her record, they will most likely do juvie,” April stated and sat on the couch trying to catch her breath.

“Stay here I will call Father and ask him to come back here,” I told them and walked to my bedroom locking the door behind me. I paced my bedroom trying to decide what I should do. Should I break the number one rule and go out and get her, or should I just be okay with what she faces? Should I let even tell Father? He doesn’t need more added to his plate that is already filled by four mutant sons. The voices started in my head for the first time in years.

(Your an idiot Donatello)  
(Stop being dumb)  
(Donnie, help me!)

A knock came from the door interpreting the voices. “Donatello.” My Father's voice spoke from the other side of the door. “May I come in?” 

I sighed and nodded getting up and walking over to the door and unlocking it. “Yes, father.” I backed up and sat on my couch then looked up at him. I could see the hurt and pain on his face. 

“Donatello, when you first came into our lives why didn’t you tell me that you had a twin? I would have fought to have you both together. No siblings should have to be apart.” Father put his hands on my knees and kneeled in front of me. “What would you like me to do about your sister? I can renew my foster license and foster her for now, or I can just keep an eye out about where she is going.” 

“I don’t want to do anything. She thinks I am dead from that blast years ago. I will not hurt her again. I have a family. I don’t need to reopen old wounds. Please forget that you even heard about her. I have three brothers. That's it. I should have never told April about her in the first place.” I yelled while trying to fight back my anger. I wasn’t mad at father, but at myself for even opening this back into my life. It’s a time I truly wish I could forget.

Father brushed his thumb across my forehead. “Donatello, you have such a brilliant mind, and I just want you to be happy. I know you are lying to me just by the look in your eyes. I am going to renew my license and take her in at April’s home. She won’t know about you. Until you are ready to see her.” He sighed and looked up at me with sad eyes I haven’t seen in a long time. “April did not tell you this, but your real mother is trying to get her back. You have a little sister. Your mother is trying to prove she can be a fit parent to the younger sibling, so the court thinks she can have Blossom back.”

Gasping I tried to keep my emotions in hand from all of the memories of my mother flashing before my eyes. “I-I have to see Blossom. Sh-she can’t” My emotions fell out of hand and I sobbed into my hands.


	3. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I will not online next week here is another chapter this week! :) Enjoy! The next chapter will be rated N-17.

I walked home in the rain gripping the shoulder straps on my black glitter and puff painted book bag as I walked. The one day I forget my umbrella it rains cats and dogs… my luck. My clothes were starting to cling to my body trying to shrink like they are in the washer. 

No one else was on the street except for a man in a black hoodie with his face covered. As I walked faster he would get closer and closer. I went to open the door to the Chinese market, but he grabbed my arm and covered my mouth pulling me into him. “Shh. Everything will be okay.” He whispered into my ear as he injected a needle into my arm making my body shut down. 

Everything was a blur. He put me in a van and drove for what seemed like forever. Not knowing where I was going or being taken. All I can truly remember was the name, Mr. Jones the man who was in the back seat waiting was thanking him. The other man in the car put a rag over my face and hummed a tune and I must have blacked out again. 

I woke up on a couch in a space themed bedroom. The Hello Kitty watch on my arm flashed 12:34 P.M. I was really late for curfew and Jen will not be a happy camper. Looking around I got off the bed and walked over to one of the three doors. The first one I opened was to a science looking lab you see in the movies. The second door must have been the way out because it was locked. 

The third door leads to a bathroom. I walked in the bathroom and opened the door across from the door I went into the bathroom. Luckily it went into another bedroom with cartoons and murals painted all over the walls. I tried every door until the final door opened to what must have been the living room. There sat four big green monsters, the men who kidnapped me and April!?

I stormed out of the room and yelled throwing my hands up in the air. “April what the literal fuck?!” 

Seven heads shot over in my direction in an instant. 

“Hey let’s calm down here,” April said and got up putting her hands out. 

The turtle in the orange shirt looked at me. “How did she come out of my room?” The turtles in red and blue shirts stood behind the orange with weapon things their hands. 

The man from the car glared at the purple shirt turtle. “You said you locked ALL the doors, Donatello.” 

Donatello… it couldn’t be there is no way. No, he’s dead, never to come back. Why would he be here trying to kidnap me?

“Let’s everyone calm down. Come sit, Blossom.” April held her hands out. 

I shook my head and held my arms. I scanned the room looking for any way out. “Jen is going to get you arrested. You will never work in this town again. Or any STATE!” 

I dashed for the big double doors and got pinned down by the turtle in blue. “Father, we should sedate her again.” 

“NO!” I screamed and kicked my legs against him tears pouring out of my eyes. “Let me go, please! I won’t tell anyone! I am just an ugly foster child no one will care I am gone or raped! Just do it and give me back to Jen!” 

“Leo get off of her.” The turtle in the purple shirt walked over and kneeled next to me putting a needle in my arm. “Just close your eyes and take deep breaths. I promise nothing will happen to you. I am going to take you home.” 

My breath became weak and everything began to become airy. “D-don’t… I’ll calm down. Please do not give me the rest.”

He stopped and took the needle out. His eyes looked down into my eyes, the same hazel brown eyes that told me to run when I broke free that night. “Donnie, don’t hurt me. Please.” I curled up like I did when I was younger. Don rubbed my back. “Close your eyes and relax, bubbles. I have you.”

Everything blurred and I was back in the space-themed bedroom in the bed this time. The rocketship alarm clock flashed 5:48 A.M. I sat up and looked over to the couch and saw the man who waited in the car for me. 

“Blossom, I am so sorry about everything that has happened to you in the past twenty-four hours. My name is Doctor Yoshi Hamato. I am the adoptive father of your twin Donatello, he is my fourth son. The night of your fifth birthday my partner called me into the lab for something had gone wrong. Something terribly did. The glass broke and changed Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello into turtles. After four months of trying to reverse the effects I had to say that your brother died, so then no one would try and take him away in the state he was in.” Yoshi sighed and rubbed his face. “All Donatello wants is to speak with you. Then you can go home. I still have my foster license so I am able to take you in if you would like to stay with us. The choice is up to you, Blossom I will not force you to do anything.” 

Don’t want to force me. I rolled my eyes a bit and looked down at the blanket. My brother never died, that's something you do not hear every day. “May I please see him?” I gripped the blanket covering me. 

“Of course,” Yoshi walked out closing the door behind him. 

Everything was running through my head. All the ‘what ifs’ I could think of even the ones where he could hate me for ruining his life, or even turning him into a turtle. Stop. I told myself and looked around his room. How didn’t I notice all the pictures of them before? 

I got up and walked over to the bookshelf and held one of the picture frames. All four of the turtles stood with a big cake in front of them that said: Welcome Home. Mr. Yoshi was in the background holding the boys close to him. They all had big smiles on their faces. 

No matter what happens here Donatello can’t leave with me. That was the saddest part of all of this. Donatello can’t leave with me. He can’t come and meet Jen and all my foster siblings. I put the frame back and jumped when Donnie opened the door. “H-hi…” 

“Hello, I brought you some water and toast.” Donnie looked down at his feet and blushed a bit. He sat the cup and plate down on the table in front of his couch. “That photo was taken when we first moved into this penthouse. Before father kept us in April’s basement. Bubble I know you have many questions and I am ready to answer them for you.”

“You sure?” I questioned him and looked over my shoulder. “Am I able to trust you? Or are you just lying to me about everything,” My arms tremble from being nervous? 

Donnie rolled his eyes and sat down then patted the spot next to him. I sat down next to him. “Of course. I have prepared myself for this while you slept.”   
“I only have one question for you. Donatello, why haven’t you wrote to me or even hurt yourself to send a sign to me?” I sat back and drank my water. Ever since we were little we have been able to feel some of the pain each other is dealing with. I haven’t felt it since the night everything happened. 

He hesitated then started to speak. “After that night, I did not know if you ever wanted to speak to me again. I have thought of you every day. You don’t understand how badly I wish I was with you every day.” Donnie started to tear up and lean into and wrapped his arms around me. “After what she made me do to you I thought they separated us because you were scared of me.”

“It wasn’t your fault!” I yelled a bit too loudly. “I never told a soul what happened to me that night decides that she hit us.” 

“Why wouldn’t you tell the police?! Maybe then they wouldn’t let you go back to that which and the little girl would have been adopted by a loving family.” Donnie yelled and threw his hands up in the air. “WHY?!”

“I didn’t want you in trouble!” I cried into my hands keeping my knees close. “I wanna go home to Jen. Please, I want to go home.” I hiccupped into my knees and kept everything close. “I want to go home for the last time. PLEASE!” 

Donnie got up and left the room. I could hear them talking at the door about how they were going to have my leave. 

April came in after what felt like forever and held her hands out. “Blossom let’s go home sweetheart, We will tell Jen you slept over my place.” 

I nodded and went downstairs with her. I gripped my bookbag by the handle and climbed into her car. She kept talking on and on about everything. How she knew Mr. Hamato and the other turtles. April just kept going on until we were in front of Jen’s house. We both got out of the car and I ran out into the house throwing the door open. 

“Blossom!” Jen ran to the door and wrapped her arms around me. “Where have you been?! I was getting ready to call the police about you missing.” 

I tightened my grip around her I started to tear up. I felt so bad about her not knowing where I was. Not knowing what I should tell her the truth or the lie. 

April walked in and sighed talking before I could even say a thing. “I am so sorry, Jen. I was giving her a ride to my house last night after she helped the theater club and she fell asleep on the couch. I meant to call you, but I had another case emergency. I am so sorry. It won’t happen again.” 

“It’s okay. The other kids are at school so let’s talk about what the plan of action with Blossom,” Jen let go of me and walked back to the kitchen getting out coffee cups. 

I sat on the bench and looked down at my feet. “J-Jen…” I gulped and gripped my seat digging my nails into the wood. “I can’t stay with you anymore. You are in the middle of two adoptions, and you can’t change my mind. I love you, Jen, but the others come first. Please don’t be mad, but I am choosing to go home.” I sobbed looking down at the table. 

“Blossom, don’t say that,” Jen yelled and slammed her fist on the table. “You can stay here until they decide anything. You aren’t nothing Blossom, please rethink everything.” 

Shaking I looked up at her for the first time since we all started talking. “Jen, I can’t. I am going to juvie until she comes and claims me. This will be my last night here. I want to tell them everything myself,” I couldn’t handle anything she was going to say since I wanted to stay and not go. Slamming the door shut I sank to the floor letting my emotions take over.


	4. Love Overpowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated N-17 for TCEST in an OT4 relationship. If you do not like it please do not read.

“Well that was a disaster,” Leo sighed and sat down on the couch next to me. “You know that you can’t force her to do anything she lives out their and we live in here. It’s not like we could leave and go talk to her in a better manner. I think how we look alone scared the crap out of her.” 

I shook my head then laid my head on his shoulder nuzzling my face into his neck taking in his scent. “It would have been better if I said something about what happened long ago. Father would have found her and taken her in. Then they wouldn’t have kidnapped her, and hope she isn’t going to tell anyone. Though I know for a fact she won’t. She wants to keep me safe at all cost. I shouldn’t have said anything at all. I’m sorry.” 

Leo kissed my temple and sighed, “I know. It’s not like you to keep secrets from me, or any of us. I was really worried about you and how you were reacting to everything. We all just want to be here for you Donnie. We want to know what happened all those years ago, please. I know it is a sore subject, but we just want to help you, Donnie.” 

I hesitated not wanting to tell them, but in the end, I guess I will have to if we end up having to deal with her in at some point. Turning up to him, “F-fine. Get the others because I am only telling the story once. I’ll go make pizza bagels while you go get them… okay?” I got up and went into the kitchen before he could even say anything. 

Looking around in the kitchen I tried to find something I could quickly make to keep their mouths quiet while I told them my dark past story. After a moment I found pizza bagels in the freezer. I threw them in the quick heating oven and began to cook them.

When I came back in the living room with the pizza bagels ten minutes later all of my brothers were on the couch with the sodas on the coffee table. I sat down on the couch and leaned into Leo closing my eyes. “Promise me that this tail will not make you think any less of me. This all happened when we were four years old. Swear on your lives that you won’t judge.” 

Mikey swallowed the bagel he was chewing and smiled putting his thumb out. “You got it, dude!” He then reached for a second one.

“Of course, Donnie.” Leo placed his hand on top of mine smiling. 

Raph just nodded his head and sat back gripping his can of soda. Raph has always been a few choice word turtle when it came down to important things. Or he was jealous that I was with Leo earlier today speaking about all of this. Either way, I was glad he was he was taking this seriously, I don’t want to feel like a fool. 

Once everyone was settled in their seats I started to tell my… our story. “When I was younger we lived with our…” What was I supposed to call her? Mom? That didn’t seem right since the adoption. But I continued calling her what I did all those years ago. “mother in this trailer parked out in the middle of nowhere. Our closest neighbor was about two miles; a man who lived in town. Our father was never in our lives. She said that it was a one-night stand and didn’t even get his name. Mother always said he was married though and didn’t need to know about us. So never ever go looking for him that it wasn’t worth it.

“On our fourth birthday, we were going to go out to the park down the road, we never allowed to go out and play since… mother wouldn’t let us out of the house. Mother must have had a few drinks or got high again while we were getting dressed. Mother said there was something that we could do that was even more fun than going to the park to play. She told us to sit on the bed. Of course, we did what we were told. After we sat down she handcuffed us to the bed.” I tried to continue to tell the story but my tears were catching up with my memories making it hard to speak. 

I pressed on choking back my tears and clearing my throat. “I guess she gave us drugs or something, but it gave her complete control of our bodies. The women I was supposed to call mother forced herself on me. Making me have intercourse with her. Then once she was satisfied she forced Blossom on to me. It had to be night time when I woke up tied to the chair. Blossom’s head was in my lap. She kept sniffling, the only thing she was wearing was a yellow tank top. I told her to get up and run. She wouldn’t go. I untied the knot tied behind me and told her to run and that it was okay, that I knew that she was going to be okay. That we would both be okay in the end. Blossom sat up and ran. While I trusted her to get the help I sat there and got punished after mother noticed she was gone. Mother stopped and finally went after her once my pants were all bloody. I tried to escape, but the lack of blood started to take its toll.

“I woke up with my sister and me in a nice new car. She was curled up in my lap gripping my pants while she cried. A nice woman got into the car and drove us to the hospital. The lady gave us new clothes to wear. We were separated for examining and questioning about what happened. They separated us that night and for the rest of our lives. It's my fault we were separated. I raped my sister.” I cried into my hands. “I knew when I was four that I was gay, kids aren't supposed to know anything about that yet I believe, but it was okay in the end. I only have lived in your home while she has lived in many. I hate myself every day for letting this happen.”

“Don’t hate yourself. We love you. You are the innocent in this case, Donnie.” Raph stood up and wrapped his arms around me in a great big bear hug he is famous for. “I am glad you're gay if you weren’t then none of us would be together in secret from Father,”

For the past four years we have all been in a secret relationship from our father, and April not knowing how they would react from us being gay and dating our own brothers. Mr. O’Neil found out when he saw that I was googling Gay Sex Education, that was a very long conversation with many awkward things spoken about. I am mainly in a relationship with Raph, and Mikey with Leo. Although we do all screw around with all of us when we are in mating season. And other times… like special occasions or we just feel like it. Without this outlet, I feel that we would not be as close as we are now. I love all of my brothers and boyfriend equally. 

I curled into Raph and cried into him. “Raph don’t let me go, please.” I sobbed into him while my whole body shook. My grip tightening up on his hug making sure he wouldn’t leave me. My brothers all held me close while I sobbed. I never wanted to stop crying or let go of them. 

After I cried my eyes out I looked around to my three brothers around me. Lifting my head I kissed Raph’s lips with mine. “Make the pain go away… please…” I begged him. Not just him I want though. “All of you please…” Turning my head I kissed Leo putting my left hand on Mikey’s leg rubbing his inner leg going up to where his cock was hidden but slowly growing harder. 

I wiggled out of Raph’s strong hands and laid down on the rug next to the couch. “Please, someone please.” At this point, I think my brothers knew what I wanted and craved more than anything. I wanted their cocks inside of me, not just inside, but wrecking me. 

Raph looked over at the three other brothers then walked over and kissed each of us. First Mikey, then Leo kissed and rubbed their chests to get in the mood. He started to kiss me all over the front of my shell. Mikey nipped my skin from my ankle to where my hardening member is hidden. Leo kissed my neck and shoulders while he rubbed his dripping cock on the back of my shell. 

Everything was bliss from then on. Raph started to prep my ass for his cock. I bucked my hips as Raphael’s finger touched the greatest spot a man has, his prostate. Churring I started to beg my three lovers to fuck me. Mikey climbed onto my chest putting my cock slowly into his ass. Once he got comfortable he started to ride me while I was sucking Leo’s cock letting my tongue lick his tip. Without warning, I churred louder than expected which just encouraged my lovers. Raph entered me with great strength. 

Oh, how my body went into bliss. My brothers know that during intercourse that I like everything rough. I felt that an ice cube could melt on me and I wouldn’t care about how much love I was receiving. Every move Raph made I whispered his name which made my throat vibrate around Leo’s cock. I sucked harder and harder making him seem that he was getting anal simulation. I love giving oral sex especially because Leo is the most sensitive of all of us during sex. 

Never wanting this to end is what made it end. I lost my focus and came in Mikey which set off a chain reaction. Raph came inside me than Leo right behind him into my mouth. The sound of us panting filled the room as Mikey and Leo laid next to me and curled into my sides. Raph leaned over me and kissed my head. “Don’t ever forget that we love you no matter what Donnie. Always. Just like in your book from years ago… ummm what's’ it called?” 

“Harry Potter,” I mumbled under my breath and curled into Mikey. All of their scents lingering in the air as I drifted off to sleep with them by my side.  
\- - - - - - - - - - 

Sitting in the back seat of an old beat up car while watching Jen’s house disappeared into the distance was the most painful thing I have ever experienced. The drive backs up to the trailer park that I was taken away from long ago. When my mother parked I got out of the car and stared at the trailer where I use to live long ago. 

The same white trailer, the paint looked very old and chipping, with sad drooping flowers in the box under the only window on the trailer. The grass looks like no one has mowed it in years, which is possible. There are no toys in the front like a child has been playing outside. 

Gripping my book bag as I use to when I went from home to home made me feel like a child again. The only things I took from Jen’s house was my toothbrush, hairbrush, two changes of clothes since the next kid will need clothes, and my school books. I plan on walking the four miles to school and back so then I can keep the same teachers and studies. At this moment school is the most important thing to me. All I want to do is graduate and move out when I turn eighteen. I have five hundred and twenty-six more days until I am eighteen. I have to hold out until then. 

My mind and body went limp when I went inside and saw that my baby sister looked just like I did. Her short blonde hair was cut to her chin, freckles all over her cheeks. Though this wasn’t what shocking about this scene. She was tied to the table and was sleeping under it like a dog. 

“That’s Rose your four-year-old baby sister. She likes to play pet. Do you want to join her?” Mother asked and rubbed her fist in her hand. “Oh, of course, you do.” 

Paralyzed with fear I dropped my book bag going to my knees. “Mommy no please,” Falling to the floor I went limp. All the memories of juvie and being here in the past flooded my mind. “Don’t touch me!” I screamed and kicked my legs trying to have her let go of me.

She stuck a needle into my arm. 

The world started to fade away.  
I hate every millisecond of this.


	5. Something Stupid

It’s been a week since father kidnapped Blossom and brought her here. It’s also been a week since April has seen her. The school has no attendance of her being in classes either. No one knows that I have found this out from eavesdropping. And a little hacking, but I won’t admit to it. 

“Raph,” I knocked on his bedroom door. “Raph, please it’s me,” I rubbed my hands together, it’s one of my less harmful habits. 

He opened the door and smiled. “Hey, what’s up?” Raph put his shirt on and smiled up at me.

I grabbed his arms and pushed him into his room and locked the door to his bedroom. I whispered so no one outside the room could hear me. “I need to go outside. I heard you are the one to go to about that. You know a way to escape this hell hole.” 

Raph grinned. “Of course, my prince. Wait until Father leaves. Casey Jones sneaks us out of here. I will text him for us.” He got out his phone and texted him. 

After April and father left I went to receive my other brothers. “Leo, Mikey we need you to stay here and cover for us. I need to do something in the outside world. Please stay here and make sure Father doesn’t know.” 

“Where are you going?” Mikey asked while eating a sugar cookie April dropped off. 

I sighed and pushed my glasses up. “We are going to the trailer, I know that’s where Blossom is. She needs me. I won’t stay hidden tonight.” 

Leo shook his head. “If your not back by the time Father gets here in the morning I am telling him. Understand?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go, Donnie, we are losing moonlight.” Raph walked out of the room and to the bolted door. He punched in the five digit code opening the door. “Casey let’s go.” 

Walking out into the hallway was a brand new feeling. Not knowing what's on the outside of the door that you looked at every day was kind of a mystery. Nothing I have pictured is out here. It is just painted white walls and a tiled floor like the kitchen in our home. 

We walked down the back stairs and got into a car with tinted out windows. As Casey drove to the edge of the woods I couldn’t help, but feel a little jumpy. I am nervous to see what we find in the trailer. 

Rubbing my hands while I looked out the window was the worst thing I could do while Casey drove. Raph and Casey kept talking about something Casey was working on in his garage. Some boat engine that he wanted Raph to see if they had time after what we were doing. I take it that Raph didn’t tell Casey what was going on. 

I sat and looked out the window. The moon was one hundred percent full and made the road and the buildings shine. I enjoyed seeing the buildings and people so close but from the safety of the car. It was beautiful. I started to doze off into my own wonder world. 

“Hey, Donnie. We’re here, man. Edge of the woods like requested. I will wait here for you both.” Casey parked the car between two trees.

“Thank you, Casey, for doing this. I know you can get fired because of this.” I told him and got out of the car. 

“Eh, I do it for Raph all the time. No biggie.” Casey put down all the windows and turned his music up a bit.

Raph looked at Casey and slapped his arm. “Not all the time.” 

“If you hear gunshots call the police.” I started walking to the trailer gripping Raph’s hand. “Raph do you think that she hurt Blossom and the little girl?”

Raph shrugged and held me close by the hips and kissed the top of my hand. “I hope not. They don’t deserve that.” 

When we got close enough you could hear music and at least four voices mix of men and women. We squatted in the bushes and looked at the situation. My mother and some guy were drinking vodka, while two other women were dancing on what looked like a portable stripper pole. My siblings were nowhere I could see. “We go in the trailer through the roof,” I whispered to Raph and ran over and climbed up the ladder. 

Once we were both on the roof I looked in the sunroof. There was a little girl laying on the top of a table crying. “There they are,” Raph stated and opened the sunroof quietly. 

I climbed down and stood on the chair while I helped Raph on the table making sure he didn’t land on the little girl. “Hi, sweetheart,” I spoke softly and rubbed her arm. “I am Donnie your older brother. Where is the other girl that was with you?” 

Her crying only got louder. “Donnie make her be quiet!” Raph whispered louder than he should have. “She’s gonna blow our cover!” 

“Then watch her while I look!” I yelled not meaning to. 

I left the middle room and went into our old room. The pictures and all of the random things we found in the garbage that we put on the wall was still up. There she was cuffed to the bed as thin as ever. Walking over I sat next to her. “H-hey… Blossom.” I started to pick the lock. “You awake? Or are you sleeping?” I took the cuff off her bruised wrist and picked her up. She was much lighter than she was when I held her a week ago. 

Raph walked in and held the little girl against his chest. “They are coming inside. What do we do Donnie?!”

“Get out the window! Hurry!”

Raph jumped out the window holding the little girl close to his chest. “Donnie, hand me your sister.” 

The door slammed open and there stood my mother… or my birth mother along with two other men who looked drunker than anyone I have ever seen. I stood paralyzed not knowing what to do.

“Get the fuck out of here!” She yelled at me and pulled a gun out of her belt. I set Blossom down on the bed and climbed out the window. I knew that we would come back for her someday soon and that it would be okay. For now. 

I grabbed Raph’s arm and ran with him. “Raph, she was in there! She looked at me and I think she knew who I was.” I tripped and fell to my knees crying.

“Donnie! Now is not the time for this!” He grabbed me by the shell and ran dragging me behind him. Cop sirens started to blare in the distance as they drove past us. 

Casey helped us into the car then drove off like a bat out of hell. He must have been going ninety miles an hours to get us back to the road. “Where is the other kid?” He questioned. 

“S-she couldn’t make it…” I held my little sister close and cried into her head. She smelled like she had never bathed before. She was smaller than any human I have seen before. I could feel her bones while I held her. 

After the car ride that felt like forever, we made it home and there were father and April waiting for us to pull in.


	6. Mistakes Happen

After the car ride that felt like forever, we made it home and there were father and April waiting for us to pull in. We got out of the car as they walked over with hands on their hips. 

“What the hell were you thinking?!” April yelled. “Are you stupid?! Taking a child away from its mother?! Going out into the world to get her?!” 

“How could you take my boys out to do something this dangerous? What if you were spotted?! What if something happened to my sons that were here?! I need you to stay here for my sons! My four sons! You're lucky I can’t fire you!” Father screamed at him and then looked over at us with fire in his eyes and smoke coming out of his ears. “You two should be belted! Punished for life! You know if something ever happened to you that I would never be able to forgive myself. I need you four to be safe!” 

I stepped forward and looked at him. “Father, Blossom is in danger I need to do it. I knew when she didn’t reply to my text messages last week that I needed to do something. And I am sorry I didn’t tell anyone about it.” I held my younger sister close to my chest and rubbed her back. “This little one was tied to the table. She has so much dirt on her that where she has been laying made my shirt brown. She’s clearly malnourished and doesn’t speak unless screaming is talking. Father, she needs help.” 

Father sighed and took her from me. “Get up to the penthouse and both of you clean up. I have to clean up the mess you three made.” 

Raph and I walked up the stairs to the penthouse slowly so we would be able to hold on another's hand. “Raph, I am so sorry I dragged you into this.” 

Raph grinned and smiled. “It was great seeing you be a badass for once in your life. I am one hundred percent proud of you.” Raph pulled me close and kissed me on my lips softly. 

“I didn’t want you to be in trouble too. I didn’t think we were going to get caught. What do you think Father is going to do with Casey?” I asked while I kept my head on his shoulder. “All I wanted to do was save her. I wanted my family to be okay, even if it meant I was in trouble. Not you and Casey.” 

“Donnie, calm down and look at me. We are fine. Father can ground us and it’s not like we do anything anyway. He needs you to keep up with the research for him, and he needs me to keep coming up with car and motorcycle ideas for on the side. Mikey paints and Leo writes his stories. We all contribute to keeping us living substantially.” Raph opened the door and walked inside keeping the door open for me with his arm. “I just want to know why you didn’t use ninjutsu on your mother?”

I sighed and went inside holding my arms making my fingers go white. “I-I think deep, deep down I d can’t hurt her even though I truly wanted too.” I sat down on the couch holding my head in my hands. “Go shower, Raph. Please leave me here.”

Raph didn’t go away, he sat down next to me and smiled. Mikey and Leo walked over. “April came over to tell you about the intruder that went into their house. That’s how they found out it was you. I thought dad was going to blow a blood vessel!” Mikey yelled and threw his hands up in the air.

“Well, we got the little girl,” Raph told them and rubbed my arm. “Father took her before we could even come up the stairs. She was screaming and crying.”

“Clearly! She was taken out of her home by a big green scary turtle!” Leo yelled and tapped his foot on the ground. “I thought you were just getting your twin! Not the other girl. Donnie, what were you thinking?” 

“That if I could save them that they would live here with us. I just want to have a family like you guys do. You all have blood relatives here and I don’t. I’m just adopted because your father felt he needed to since I was changed. He never would have taken me in if I didn’t mutate. He just wanted the money he got for taking in a child in need.” I sighed. “He could kick me out for being stupid.” 

“No, you know too much Donnie.” Mikey giggled and sat down. “Decides I need you as my big brother.” He nuzzled into my left side then closed his eyes. “You really do stink… go shower, Donnie, please.”

“Alright, I’ll go shower.” I got up and went to my bedroom.

I stripped from my clothes and turned the shower on. I stood under the water and let it hit my cold skin with the hot water. I didn’t deserve anything. I shouldn’t of ever fought everyone with this. All I wanted was my boyfriend, but I turned him away from showering with me. 

The voice inside my head started to torment me again. Just as I was forgetting that it ever existed. 

(Where is Rose?! What is going on? Donnie! What did you do to her?) 

I fell to my knees while the voices kept yelling the same questions at me over and over again. 

I started to scream out in pain. The voice making me feel that I am going insane. I got out of the shower holding onto the counter and slowly made my way to my lab. Looking through my desk to find the syringe to stab me with morphine. Once I injected it into my arm the voices started to fade in and out. The floor was a nice cool place for me to lay down and rest my eyes, even if it was just for a second.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“What are we going to do April?” Yoshi asked as he bounced the child in his arms. It’s been thirteen years since he’s held a baby in his arms.

April paced the length of the car. “We can say you found her outside of the building. Take her to the hospital or the police station. Tell them you have your foster license so you can take her in. We need to erase the footage on the whole building for the whole day, make it look like a system failure.” 

Yoshi nodded. “Casey take a few days off, please. While everything settles down. I am sorry I yelled at you. I just wanted to scared my sons into acting right. Please do not think that I am mad at you or even thinking about firing you. You are the best bodyguard I can get.” 

“Trust me I understand. I tried to stop them, but then I knew they would have just gone on their own. So, I drove them and called the cops thinking that they would have left the kid.” Casey told them and sighed. “I see I just made a big mess for everyone. I am so sorry.” 

“It will be alright. Thank you for watching out for my boys.” Yoshi bowed his head then left April and Casey standing there. 

April looked over at Casey. “Thank you for calling me, I know you didn’t want to be disloyal to Raph.” 

“Yeah, those four boys need me more than you think.” Casey chuckled nervously. “At least I am not fired.” He shook his head and grabbed the motorcycle helmet. “I’ll talk to you later right, sugar cube?”

April winked at Casey as he drove off out of the parking garage. As she walked away April knew what she had to do. Their helper was just a call away.


	7. Just Don’t Panic…

It has been two days since Father has taken Rose in, though she has been staying at the lab with us so she isn’t seen by anyone who is looking for her. That’s apparently her name, my little sister Roseline Alice Stockman. She began talking today, her voice is a mixture of my high pitch and my twin's squeaky voice. Father is having me test her blood with mine to see if she has the same parents as me. 

Rose is sitting on my bed playing with the action figures of The Justice League that Mikey found in the depths of his closet. Of course, Mikey wasn’t going to let her play alone, he is playing right next to her on the bed. She doesn’t really look at Mikey or anyone for that matter. She is defiantly quiet though.

Leo is helping father set the spare room up for Rose and hopefully Blossom when we are able to take her in. Raph is punching his punching bag in his room mad at the whole world for some unknown reason, but that’s normal. I think it’s because he hasn’t slept in the same bed with me in the past two days. Rose hasn’t left my side since she got here. She is terrified of everything that happens when I’m not there. I think it’s because I saved her from that place.

My computer beeped and spit out papers into my hands. The results are in Rosaline is related to me by 37%. It’s too low to be related to me by the same parents, maybe not even the same mother. Just another lie in this mess of a broken family. I remember when I was younger and wanting to know who my father was; being a young boy not knowing what kind of man to look up to in life. How am I going to tell Rose she wasn’t even my blood-related sibling?

“Hey, Donnie!” Leo yelled and knocked on the lab door. “April is here with that other lady!”

I fixed my button up shirt and walked out into my bedroom. “How do I look?” I asked Mikey and Leo. 

“Stop fussing and get your shell out there and talk to her.” Mikey grinned and focused back on Rose who was trembling. 

“You look great. Don’t listen to him, okay?” Leo told me and started to walk out to the kitchen where April, Father, and Jen sat at the round table.

I sat down in the empty chair next to my father. “Hello, Ms. Jennifer, my name is Donatello.” I extended my hand out to shake hers. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Jen took my hand and pulled me into a bear hug. “I know so much about you that I feel we are family.” She kissed my cheek and sat back down in her chair. “I have been putting a proposal into the court to adopt Blossom since I can remember. They were going to give me a case, but then her mother came along. I need you to tell me everything you saw. Everything your sister said to you. I want to take her in and then let her decide whether she wants to stay with your father or come with me.”

I looked at father with my hands shaking. “You would take them in? For me?”

Father just nodded and smiled. “We are putting bunk beds in the spare bedroom for your sisters. Your brothers and I have taken a vote and decided we can support two more.” 

“Jen, if they do decide to stay here will you be alright with that? I know she loves you more than she can say.” I asked and looked at her keeping my emotions in check. 

“As long as Blossom and Rose are happy, I am happy.” Jen smiled and put her hand on top of mine. “But none of that will matter until I get every little detail of what you saw. Your father already gave me the pictures of how Rose looked when you got her.” 

I grinned from ear to ear. “I can do you better!” I ran to the lab grabbing my laptop then straight back to the kitchen. I unlocked the computer then sat down opening the videos. “I have picture proof. Since I installed cameras in my glasses. I will print everything out for you, Jen.” I started screen shooting the video as it played. 

“Stop!” Jen yelled and turned the computer over so she could see it better. On the screen, there was Blossom laying on the bed. “She looks like she’s dead. Was she breathing?”

It dawned on me at that moment that I never checked to see if she was even alive. Or even if she was breathing. I gripped the bottom of my chair and closed my eyes. “I-I…” I tried to answer, but the voice started up again. 

(Donatello you're stupid!)  
(How dumb could you be?!)  
(You are nothing!)

I got up and walked like a drunk to my lab slamming the door closed then locked the big bolt. I threw myself to the counter to look for the morphine. I held the jar where the morphine should be, but I remembered I used it to sleep last night.

Breathing heavy I gripped my chest starting to wheeze. Everything was starting to be blurry as the voice started to get louder and louder. 

(Help me!)  
(Don’t hurt me!)  
(Save me!)

Tears ran down my face making my eyesight even worst. “It’s all my fault” I whispered to myself. “I’m sorry…”

 

I woke up hours later to find myself in my bed with Rose curled up on my chest. Father was sitting in my rocking chair under the rocket lamp. Raph was curled up at the bottom of my bed asleep. Leo and Mikey were on the blow-up mattress next to me. 

“My son… Donatello, what am I going to do with you?” Father walked over to me and sat on the bed. He put his hand on my shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me that you are having panic attacks again?” 

“I just started having them when I saw Blossom. All of my memories are taking over me. When I was little I would just block them out since I didn’t want to see a shrink, but with everything happening it’s making them reappear.” I sighed and looked up at him. “I love being here. I don’t want you to take them in. I want to forget them. Please…” 

I felt selfish and wrong to ask him to do that after all the preparation he has done to take them in, but my mental health was more important than giving them a home. Along with our relationships. With the girls being here we would be jeopardized. I don’t know either of my sisters for all we know they could be dangerous. 

My father just looked at me with shock in his eyes. “I will let April and Jennifer know that you don’t wish to have them stay here. I was going to tell you when you woke up my son that the police went into the home and took her out. When they arrived she was so drunk and high the police said they didn’t know how she was alive for so long. She’s in the hospital on an IV to get the drugs out of her system. They are trying to wake her up. I will tell them not to tell me anything else.” He picked up Rose from my chest and stroked her hair. “I will come back. Later with lunch my son.” 

Left in the room with my brothers made everything feel weird. Guilt covered me like a heavy blanket suffocating me in the summertime. I kept telling myself that it was for my relationship and not because I’m selfish. “Raph, my love. Come snuggle with me.” I whispered and tapped him with my foot under the cover. 

He groaned and crawled up the bed. Raph pulled the blankets down and covered himself up next to me laying his head on my chest. “After all this you really want her gone?” He mumbled into my chest while running his hand up and down my left arm. 

“If they are here how are we going to having relationships with one another. The girls will see and tell on us. I told him that for all of us. So then he would not know.” I put my right hand on top of the hand stroking my arm. “I love you and will protect you no matter what.” 

“And I’m here to protect you from yourself. Donnie all you’ve wanted these past two months was to see your sister. Maybe if you ask her for your forgiveness maybe your panic attacks will stop happening.” Raph kissed my forehead and grinned. “Do it for yourself. Stop your nightmare yourself and take ahold of your life. I love you, and will be beside you every step of the way.”

I churred and curled into his side. “I’ll think about it.” I closed my eyes and gripped his shirt. Never wanting this to end. 

Raph snooks his hands down my thigh. “Let me clear your mind, Donnie. And remember we need to be quiet.” 

Before I had a chance to answer Raph kissed me and churred into my mouth. My cock came out from hiding. Very quickly Raph’s hand was around it. He began to pump me while I did the best not to moan. 

“M-My love.” I panted out and came in his hand panting. “Love… you.” 

Raph kissed his head. “Get some sleep.”


	8. Twins till the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning character death.

“Hey! Get over here little one!” Mikey yelled and playfully tackled the little girl with pigtails on the couch. “You have to go with April, and then you’ll be back in the morning.” He said with a big smile on his face. “Have April take you to the doughnut shop. Then bring us back some! Especially the yummy chocolate ones.” Mikey licked his lips while imagining the doughnuts all flavors in an endless box.

“Don’t force April to get doughnuts for us.” Donnie scolded his brother while rolling his eyes. Even though he wanted he wished one was in his hand as well. The chocolate doughnut was calling his name louder and louder.

Rose grinned ear from ear. “Okay!” She squealed and grabbed her book bag from Blossom. Blossom still hasn’t told Rose about being her mother yet but is planning to when Rose comes back tomorrow night. “See you later, Blos! Bye loves you Mikey, Leo, Waphie, Don-Don!”

Hearing Rose say I love you to the others and not her made her upset. Maybe she wasn’t loving enough to have the little pigtail girl to give her emotions to. Something Blossom has always craved was affection from her brother and daughter though thinking she would never have the chance to receive the love from them. “Behave for April. Okay?” Blossom kneeled and kissed her head. “I love you.”

“You all behave, please. I won’t be here tomorrow because of the event I am hosting for the company. Mr. Jones will be bringing dinner. Keep up on your homework. Love you, my sons.” Yoshi told his sons as he held Rose with his right arm. 

“Yes, father we will ” Leo responded and looked at his brothers and Blossom. “Mikey the oven is beeping. Dinner is ready?” 

“OOOOH YEAH!” Mikey squealed and ran to the kitchen with the others behind him, but Blossom.

Blossom gripped her arm close to her chest as each of the boys bid their love to their father as they walked out of the room waiting to see if Rose would yell I love you to her as she went out the door. Rose and April left with Mr. O’Neil and Yoshi to go home leaving the five teenagers at the house without Rose since they took her in two weeks ago. The boys vowed that they would never have sex with the little one around.

Blossom went into the kitchen putting the pizza on the plates then sat the plates in front of the boys. She then sat down at the end of the table a seat away from each of the boys. “I take it that you guys want to have relations tonight, so I’ll go shower then go into my bedroom with headphones. Or maybe I’ll go out and find the newspaper.” 

Raph dropped his pizza on to his plate looking up at the girl in the group. 

Mikey dropped his phone on top of his pizza then screamed as someone got stabbed. Picking up his phone he licked the cheese off of his phone case.

Leo choked on his food and looked up at Donnie than over to her. “How the hell do you know about us?!”

“Donnie told me after I came here from the hospital. And it was clearly obvious the way that all of you look at one another with more than brotherly love.” Blossom told them as she held the bottom of her chair. 

The three brothers looked from Blossom to Donnie and started laughing at how similar they were.

“Donnie look she holds the bottom of the chair when she gets nervous too! Do you guys do anything else the same?” Mikey pointed out while wiping his tears away from all of the laughing. 

“Blossom and I both snort when we laugh too hard right bubbles?” Donnie grinned while looking over.

“I don’t really laugh like that anymore. I don’t really want to laugh either if you can understand that.” Blossom told him and gripped the chair a bit tighter. “Can you please do me a favor and not call me that? I am not your pet, and I can’t handle that name anymore.” 

“Let’s get back to the laughing thing! How are you going to raise your daughter if you don’t teach her to laugh?” Mikey asked and licked his fingers. 

“Fucking idiot,” Raph mumbled under his breath. 

Biting her lip staring at all four of the boys. “Y-you told them. You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone Donatello. Fucking bastard!” A single tear ran down her face. “You are just like our mother!”

Getting up she pushed the chair in and walked out of the room. Blossom was glad she was able to leave whenever she liked because she didn’t want to see any of their faces, especially Donnie’s. She made a promise to herself that she wouldn’t cry in front of the others after she cried during her juvie trial. 

Running she grabbed the front door and pulled it to open, but it didn’t budge. “Let me out!” She screamed and pulled on the door harder. 

Donnie went over and grabbed her by the wrist pressing hard. “How can you say that? I am nothing like that son of a birth mother of ours. I never should have let father let you back into this house!”

“At least you have a parent who loves you!” She screamed. “I have no one. No! One! Jen can’t keep me and Rose. I won’t stay in April’s home, because she can’t have us. I have no choices in this world, but to accept the conditions she made! Never will I forget all the things I have been through!” 

“It’s not my fault you didn’t get lucky. Clearly, you need something to help you cope with how mentally unstable you are.” Donnie crossed his arms rolling his eyes. “You don’t deserve anything in life, but what you receive. You are rude and very ungrateful.” 

Blossom swallowed and looked down at the floor. “Let your father adopt Rose, she doesn’t need an ungrateful cold bitch in her life.”

“That’s not what I said-” Donnie started but got interrupted. 

Red lights started to flash and fire alarms went off. The three turtles came running in and looking at the door with the IPad attached to it. “There's a fire on the fourth floor,” Leo said while looking at the digital door with coding all over it. 

“That's the nuclear lab,” Donnie grabbed the yellow coats handing them out. “Hurry up! We need to go!” 

Mikey put on his coat and looked at Raph. “Did Casey text you back, Raph? We need to know what plan to go with to get out.” 

“NO!” Looking down at his phone to see if any messages were left while putting on his coat before he told his brothers what he thought they should do. “We are on our own. Hurry up.” Then his phone buzzed. It wasn’t Casey, but it was the next best thing: Father. Raph yelled and put his phone in his front pocket of the coat. “Father is driving here.”

The floor under their feet shook making everything drops at least a level. Debris and smoke filled the room. 

“The window is our only chance to make sure we aren’t seen!” Leo spoke while coughing, taking the inhaler he took a puff from the inhaler walking over to the window. 

Mikey was the first one to sit on the window ledge then he helped Leo up with his nunchuck being used as a rope. It took Leo and Mikey to help pull Raph up onto the window ledge. 

“Donnie get over here now.” Raph barked at him. Wanting his lover safe now rather than later. Donnie never replied. 

“His foot is stuck, but stay there,” Blossom yelled and pulled the debris away from him that she could lift. She wanted to leave him there, but she couldn’t find it in her heart to leave his side again. Blossom might have been mad, but not enough to let him die like this in front of his brothers. 

Raph looked at Mikey noticing that he had his nunchucks. “Donnie we are gonna go down another floor again. When we go down the debris will go up. Mikey will throw his nunchuck and you will hold on to it okay?”

The floor gave out having the twins fall again. While falling everything moved in slow motion. Donnie gripped the nunchuck that was thrown at him. Leaning over he went to grab his sister by the arm but was jerked up by the others to be pulled from safety. All of the floors must have given out. When looking down it was a bottomless hole of nothingness. 

“Let me go down!” Donnie yelled. “I have to save her!”

His brothers couldn’t let him do it. They wanted Donnie safe more than anything in the world. They wished they had thought about throwing both, but they have never been under this much pressure before. They learned to protect one another not others along with them. It has always just been the four brothers and no one else. Saving another wasn’t built into their brains.

The brothers jumped out onto the fire escape. Running as fast as they could down the stairs to the ground. Mikey was the first one on the ground. He was so excited to be outside he forgot that they had to keep a low profile. 

“Mikey calm down okay?” Leo whispered to him having Mikey nod back in response made Mikey snap back into the situation. Leo kissed his hand and held his hand a bit tighter. Leo was trying to hide how scared he was in front of his brothers. 

Trying to look casual around they kept close to one another making sure no one got a good enough look at them. No one was truly noticing them since there were so many more people hurt.

“Fathers car,” Leo yelled and pointed it out the van. All four of the brothers ran for the van stopping at nothing. Even Donnie kept running through the pain.

Mikey and Leo climbed into the back row of the van while Raph and Don sat in the middle row. “Are you all alright?” Yoshi questioned the four of them looking back in his rearview mirror. 

“Everyone is fine, but Donnie and his ankle,” Leo reported and sighed leaning back. “I’m just happy no one noticed us.” 

Donnie put his head in his hands feeling lighter all of the sudden as if a someone left him. A bond that has connected him to a person for years been broken taking the voices away from him. Finally, after realizing whos voice was in his head all along he began to sob. After all, this time knowing her he never put two and two together. Blossom was the voice in his head screaming out for help, never wanting to admit it though. 

“Don, what is the matter?” April turned around, in the passenger seat to look in the back. Looking back at the seats she counted how many bodies were in the car. “Where is your sister?” 

“The last thing I told her was that she was a cold ungrateful bitch.” Donnie sobbed gripping his glasses close to his face. “I judged her before she even got the chance to parent her child! She was just trying! Why can’t I read a room?! I should have let go and saved her! I shouldn’t of let you guys stop me! I hate you! I hate you! She’s dead and it’s all my fault! I never should have looked for my demons!” 

Raph leaned his hand out to put it on his shell but got stopped.

“Don’t fucking touch me! You stopped me!” Don screamed out and slammed his fist into the armrest on his seat. 

“Take a few deep breaths, Donnie,” April told him and leaned back rubbing his leg. “Everything will be okay.” 

“She’s dead! Nothing will be okay!” The voice in his head may have disappeared, but his guilt and anger swarmed his body making an even bigger demon.


	9. Telling the biggest secret

A day after the building burst into flames T.C.R.I. said that there was over one hundred dead and seventy-five injured from the accident. That the project that caused the fire was tampered with and should have never happened. The camera in his lab recorded the scientist that was studying the nuclear items got murdered in his lab then the man behind the mask tampering with it. 

April called Jen the morning after the fire to have her come over to the house. When Jen came over she thought that Blossom had changed her mind and brought the paperwork over for her to sign. 

“Jen, I-,” April hesitated and sighed. “She didn’t make it out of the fire last night. Blossom is dead.”

“No, she can’t be dead.” Jen looked over at my tear-stained face. She took a deep breath and sighed. “Alright. How can I help everyone heal?” 

“We just want to have a funeral for everyone, but wanted to make sure you could come. You were basically her mother.” April put her hands on her shoulders behind her. “Even though she would never admit it.” 

All Jen did was a nod. “I have to go. Please, excuse me. D-Donatello I will bring her items over that she left at her house.” 

I didn’t even get to reply before she left in a hurry. It’s always have been weird having new humans around at first. 

Father, Jen, and April have been planning Blossom’s funeral for the past few days trying to fine tune everything. I finally feel what she felt when they told her I was dead. It feels like getting run over by a 25-ton pound truck.

I sat in my shared room when Jen came in with a book bag. “Donatello this is for you.” She set the bag down next to me. “This has everything valuable in the RV or trail, or whatever the hell you want to call it. It also has money, and the notebook she’s had from her first foster home.” 

“I’ll give it all to Roseline when she is old enough to understand,” I told her and held my knees closer. “You know that Roseline, is her daughter correct? I told my father and April yesterday at dinner but told them not to tell you. I wanted to tell you myself.”

“That’s whos baby photograph that is.” She went inside the front pouch of the bookbag and pulled out an old photograph with stains on it. There was a baby lying in a bassinet in the hospital blanket. “I wondered if that was you or Blossom, but there wasn’t any writing on the back just 5-28.” 

“Blossom said that was her birthday, and the day they took her away.” I rubbed my arm. It was easy to talk to Jen for some reason. I believe it’s because she is an outsider from all of us. “Before the building started to collapse I told Blossom off. Do you think she will forgive me when I meet her in heaven?” 

“Of course she will. She loves you more than she ever leads on. When I first took her in she was quiet until I found the picture of you in her file. I gave it to her and she opened right up to me about you. I never knew what she went through until this year when she came to me crying and half dressed. The kids at her school found out about what happened and tried to strip her out in the courtyard until a teacher stopped them. She was scared of me sending her away if I knew.”

“Would you have sent her away?” I asked laying my head on her shoulder. Jen was acting like the mother I have always wanted.

Jen laid her head on top of mine. “Never would I send a kid away if they are in need. I try to save as many kids as I can, but at the moment I can’t save anyone. The government is trying to say that her being taken to T.C.R.I. for treatment is my fault. That I should have stopped her.” 

“I’m sorry about that. Are the others in danger?” I knew Blossom said that there were other children living with her at Jen’s, but never knew any names. Well, that I could remember. 

“They are all safe for the moment. I adopted Mimi years ago and Lilly yesterday, and in the middle of adopting Bugs. Will is with my step sister and her husband who both have their fostering license. He’s not very happy, but it’ll be the safest place until after the government calms down. My band of misfits needs me to survive just like Blossom craved for you to be watching her.” Jen went quiet then kissed the top of my head. “What is going to happen to Rose?” 

“All Blossom wanted to do was give her a home to be raised right in and that’s what I am going to give her. I will hunt to the end of the earth for parents for her.” 

She placed her hand on top of mine. “Why don’t you take her in? You are her only blood relative left in the world,”

“I can’t give her a normal life. She deserves a normal life without hiding who her family is. I want her to be happy.” 

Jen rubbed my arm. “She will be happier with a blood relative. I remember when Blossom found her father and was over the moon. Until she found out he never wanted children and sent her away.” 

“But I found him and he was happy to take her and Rose in. He didn’t seem upset or mad at all.” I stated and sat up. “He could have been lying though.” 

“That’s strange, I could have sworn she was upset because he sent her away. Well, I have to go get my babies from school. I’ll see you tomorrow night?” Jen asked. 

“Of course I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” I told her. After she closed the door to the room I grabbed her book bag and dumped the bag out on my bed. I pushed everything over to the side and picked up the journal covered in stickers and food stains. 

Laying back against the headboard I flipped open to the first page. There was a picture glued to the cover of herself. It was the picture in her file that I saw on April’s computer. Her handwriting was the neatest writing I have ever seen in all of my years. Next to the picture was a table of the content page labeled by her years in foster care and the homes she was in. 

I started to read what was written on the first page. 

I’ve noticed being separated from my brother I take a lot of mean things. I was smacked across the face for taking the lunch money off the table at the house I’m staying out since I didn’t ask first. The father keeps looking at me weirdly. I don’t like it. I want Donnie to come save me even though it’s not possible.

 

Slamming the notebook closed I looked at the spine. She carved her name into the side. Am I ready to read what else she has been through? I thought. Yes, I want to know what happened. I want to know her. I opened the notebook and skimmed a few random pages and paused at a page so I could continue reading. 

I ran out of school and to the hospital the best I could. I was in labor and never knowing that I was pregnant with my foster fathers child, it is the only person that I have had sex with in the past nine months (two months after he got me). I have a baby girl I named her Roseline after the meaning beautiful. Alice after my brother's favorite story (Alice in Wonderland). She will remind me of the most important things in my life forever. Though because I am underage and in foster care myself I can not keep her so I wrote a letter to her that will be in her file until she asks about her birth parents, or well me. I want her to know that I love her and will always love her. I never wanted to give her up. It will be the thing I regret for the rest of my life. If it was up to me I would take her and run away, but I can’t. Never again. I’ll go back to juvie again.

A letter. I need to read this letter to Rose before she leaves us. I got up and walked over to April’s bedroom and knocked on the door. “April, I need you, please. Please help me.” 

“Dude, she’s in there with Casey. I think they are on a date!” Mikey giggled and patted my back. “Anyway, I was coming back to find you. Father has something to tell us.” He grabbed the hand not carrying the notebook and went into the kitchen where Mr. O’Neil, Father, Raph, and Leo were already sitting at the table.” 

“Now my sons as you know I was supposed to go away the other night to go to host an event. This event was supposed to change everything for you boys. We have invented a device that will hide your transformation from the world. We have four prototypes. One for each of you. That was just the cover though, we were going to get the money to fund the reversal of the explosion.” Father looked at us and continued. “Since I was not able to attend yesterday they did not give us the grant. But, since our lab equipment all broke they are giving us more than enough to explore everything.”

“What your father is trying to say is that we need one of you to volunteer to be the subject of our work. It will be long nights and a lot of tests.” Mr. O’Neil smiled. “We wanted to pick Donatello, but it was his research that has cracked the code. We can not use you, Donatello, because we want you to help us. You are smarter than everyone in T.C.R.I combined.”

I tried to hide my blushing, but I couldn’t I was over the moon that they wanted to share the project with me. “I will join you, but I will not test anything on my brothers until it is tested on me. The three of them are blood brothers where I am not related to them. If it reacts badly to one it will react badly to the other two. I will not let you use them. I will be the only subject of this research. If not you will not have my support or research. We will write a contract in case of my death as well so there is step by step instructions what to do in case of my death.” 

“No way in hell you're doing that!” Raph yelled. “It’s not right that it’s only you! We got changed too!”

Mikey gripped his arm. “You aren’t thinking straight. You just lost your sister. Please reconsider.” 

“Can we think about this as a group? The four of us?” Leo questioned and stood up. “Clearly Donatello isn’t thinking straight and needs to nap or take a day to think about this. Especially since we have a service to attend to tonight. We are grateful for everything you do for us and will wear the transformation things, but we need to think about the test subject job. Excuse us.” Leo grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the bedroom we shared at the moment.

Mikey closed the door and locked it after Raph walked in. All Mikey could do was look at the floor. He was clearly scared and it was all my fault.

“What is wrong with you?” Raph yelled. “Why do you always do this? We love you and always want you with us.” He pulled me close and kissed my lips softly while I tried not to churr. “We can’t do that unless you're alive.”

“I know, but I need to do this,” I mumbled and leaned into him. “I need to.” 

“No, you don’t. We will be okay without the research.” Leo rubbed my shell making a thousand little sparks flame up. 

“Give me until after the funeral at least to decide, please?” I asked and kissed Raph’s neck while pulling my other two lovers closer. “Love me?” I asked, but pleaded hungrily. 

We went to kiss when something in the closet fell and all four of us looked over at the closet door open slightly. Mikey slowly walked over to the closet and opened the door. 

“Boo!” Rose squealed and giggled. “You found me!” 

“Shit,” Mikey mumbled then spoke louder to the girl with pigtails. “I forgot I was playing with you. You hid very well Rose.” 

“Thank you! I would hide from mommy and her friends until the sun came out from hiding.” She ran over and hugged my leg nuzzling me. “You have sissy’s book bag? I see?”

“How about tonight instead of a bedtime story?” I asked her and rubbed her hair. This little girl was so much like Blossom and I that it wasn’t funny. She was right when she said that we would have both been geniuses.

Later that night I went into my bedroom shared with my brothers to find Rose on top of the bed where I had Blossom’s book bag. I told my brothers and father that I was going to tell Rose tonight everything that Blossom was to her. They all agreed to give us time alone. 

She sat patiently for me looking at the bed not even looking up at me as I sat on the bed. “S-she’s not coming back is she?” 

Sighing I pulled her close and kissed her head. “I’m sorry Rose, but she won’t be coming back,” I pulled the photograph of her as a newborn out of the bag and handed it to her. “This is you as a baby, Rose.”

“Am I cute baby?” She questioned as she has never seen a baby before. Well, maybe she hasn’t, but I don’t know everything she has gone through.

“The cutest. There's a letter that goes with this picture of you. Would you like me to read it to you?” I asked and took out her pigtails so then she wouldn’t sleep in them. 

“Yes please Don-Don,” She curled into my side and looked up at me smiling a bit. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled the letter out of my pant pocket. 

“Alright, this is for you my dear Roseline Alice.” I began to read. 

 

My dearest Roseline Alice Stockman.

From the day I found out I was going to have you I knew you were going to beautiful and couldn’t wait to tell you thousands of times. Though I never did know I was pregnant with you until it happened. Sadly I will never be able to tell you more than the fifty eight times I have already said with my two hours with you. So, in honor of my vow, I named you Roseline which in Spanish means beautiful. Beautiful Alice Stockman. I picked Alice after my twin brothers favorite movie (Alice in Wonderland.). Sadly you will never get to meet him since he died on our fifth birthday, though I know he will watch over you and protect you from everything. 

I never wanted to give you up Roseline. When I gave birth to you I was only ten years old in foster care myself. Since I was in foster care and underage I wasn't allowed to keep you even though I fought every second I knew I was going to have you. I love you even though you might not love me. I hope one day I am able to see your beautiful face and your beautiful personality. I plan to adopt you back when I am able to care for you. Please do not blame yourself this is all on me. I love you, Roseline Alice Stockman. If you ever want to meet me I have my phone number and email on the back of this letter. I pray for the best for you my love. That a loving family comes along and adopt you. I pray that your life is 100% better than mine in every single way. 

Love your mother always, Blossom Marie Stockman. 

 

Rose was crying into her hands and was shaking. “Mommy?” 

I think she understood what I had read to her, “Yes, Blossom was your mom.” I told her and stroked my fingers through her hair while she sobbed into me. 

“I didn’t say love you!” She screamed and sobbed louder. “I didn’t say love you back! I’m a bad person!”


	10. Always

The funeral wasn’t sad. It was more like a goodbye to her in our own way, and we got to. I got to meet everyone who was in her life for the past ten years while being human for the first time. Being human for the night gave me hope and despair. 

Hope because I was human and able to give Rose a great life without giving her away. I want to keep her and hold her close to me. I decided I wanted to keep her as rightful family blood, but I haven’t told anyone yet. 

Despair because if we do become human again I will have to stop seeing my brothers romantically. And I never ever want that to stop. I love them with my whole heart. I think my heart will shatter if we have to stop seeing one another. 

We were all packing up getting ready to leave Jen’s house when a tall African American man walked in closing the door behind him. “I’m sorry I am late” he signed the guest book and looked over at us. “I am Baxter Stockman, father of Blossom and Donatello Stockman. The last time I saw Blossom it was when she was at my apartment with my assistant who I found out pretended to be me.” 

I leaned into Raph and gripped his hands.

Father walked over to Baxter Stockman handing Rose off to April. “Well… I’m sorry about your luck sir but both of the twins are dead. Donatello died on his fifth birthday and Blossom died a week ago.”

“I know for a fact that Donatello is not dead, because I spoke to him on the phone about taking in Blossom and Rose. I am here to see what is going to happen with Rose. I know you adopted Donatello Dr. Yoshi Hamato. He’s there with your three boys who supposedly died in the explosion.” 

 

The truth was out. I never meant to start a fire or a war. “We are adopting Roseline.” I blurted out faster than my head could think. I knew I should have asked my father, but things happened. “Don’t touch her or even think about breathing on her,” I growled protectively stepping in front of April. Rose knew something was going on. She wasn’t stupid.

“Then we will have a custody battle over her. And the news will come out that the four boys in the explosion never died. People, more likely the newspaper will be thrilled.” Baxter rubbed his hands and grinned. “I will see you on the other side.” He left closing the door behind him. 

Rose has her head on April’s shoulder crying. “No make me leave. Please. No leave please.” 

“I won’t let them take you. I swear on my life, Rose.” I sighed and sat down. “Me and my fat mouth.” 

“Donatello, my son, what in the world did you do?” My father sighed. “Jennifer thank you for hosting us tonight. My sons, help clean up. I’m going to see if I can speak to him.” 

Father left us in the backyard with everyone else puzzled on what was going on. I got up from the grass and started to help put the foldable tables away not facing away. I brought another predicament into our lives. 

After cleaning up we went home with April in her car. Father was still speaking to Mr. Stockman at the end of the driveway. The drive was silent decides Rose humming along to the songs on the radio. 

“Mikey, wanna play a game?” She asked looking at him with a big smile across her face. 

Mikey didn’t look over at her just kept staring out the window. “No, I don’t.” 

Leo, Raph and I looked over at Mikey. It wasn’t like him to deny the young pigtail girl a game. Or any attention at all.

“Rose, do you understand how big of a pain you're getting to be?” Mikey asked wiping his running nose. “Because if you, we might have to move again. We could lose Donnie. I don’t wanna lose my family because of a kid we only met two months ago.” Mikey sobbed letting the tears running down his face.

She sat there in the car seat not knowing what to say. “Family?” She questioned. “I’m sorry you are gonna lose it. I no have a family. Donnie only wants me ‘cause other man wants me. Princess Meredith said: she’s not a prize to be won, and I’m not a prize either. This isn’t a game. I know I have rights to be where I feel happy. April said so and she wouldn’t lie to me.” 

“You do have a right to be happy, but does that mean making us sad?” Mikey asked her and gripped his pants.

“I guess you're right.” Rose looked at the floor. “I wish you saved my mommy too. Then I will be with her. You made me sad when you don’t save her.” 

“I thought we agreed not to tell her about that?” Leo asked and rubbed his face. 

“I’m not deaf. I can hear you guys at night.” Rose mumbled and held her legs close. “I wanna find a good home and someone to adopt me. Or maybe I’ll be just like mommy and move around! Have a baby.” 

“Shut the fuck up! Stop talking. You need to stop!” Mikey screamed. 

All I could do was watch as her face went from okay to depressed in just two seconds flat. She began to tear up and quiver her bottom lip. 

“D-don’t cry.” Leo rubbed her leg. 

Rose pulled herself into a ball not looking at anyone or letter anyone touches her. It was the same way when Blossom and I were in the police car the first time CPS got involved with us, though we were only three.

April brought Rose inside while the four of us went our own ways to be alone. I sat out on the front porch until my father came home parking the car on the street. He got out and sat next to me. “My son, what has been going on with you?”

I sat quietly trying to come up with a reason on why I am going crazy inside. “I-I don’t know,” I answered honestly. Not knowing any lie that could get me out of the hole I keep digging myself in.

“We are going to have to go to court. They will take Rose out of the house, but I can’t decide if it is worth it. Donatello, you all sudden wanted to keep Rose out of the blue. You can’t keep changing your mind. Your brothers can’t keep changing themselves for you. Rose is also a child who needs to know that she is loved. We keep changing our minds and it’s hurting her. We keep emotionally damaging her more and more and I can’t handle that. They could take all four of you away from me. I can not live with myself if they take you four away from me.” Father spoke while he looked at the sky. “I can not keep fighting for a war no one on my side wants to win.” 

“I understand father.” I laid my head on his shoulder. “Everything just hurts right now.” 

“I know it does. I just need you to think more than you have been lately.” Father kissed the top of my head holding me close. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke. “Did you think about doing the project with us?” 

“I have decided. I love my brothers more than you could imagine Father and I can not work on anything that could hurt them. If we test it on anything I want it to be on tissue and blood. Not one of them. I love them more than life itself.” I rubbed my hands together out of nervous habits. “Father, we are in relationships with one another and I don’t know if I can handle myself losing them over my past life.” 

Father grinned. “I know you are. I have known since the night you four became intimate the trip I was gone for a week. I had cameras put up in the living room to make sure I could at least see you boys while I was gone. I turned it on and you boys were disposed on the couch. After that, I took down the hidden cameras.” 

I blushed bright red. “W-why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I wanted you boys to tell me. Clearly, you thought I would have been mad. I am upset that you didn’t tell me, but what would I have cared. All I have ever hoped for you boys is happiness. I hope you understand that, my son.” 

“Thank you, father. If you can excuse me I have to go see someone.” I got up and ran to makeshift ‘gym’ in the shed where Raph was hitting the punching bag. 

I grabbed Raph’s shell turning him around as fast I could. “I love you,” I told him and pulled him as close as are plastrons would let us. “I fucking love you,” I smashed my lips into him kissing him. 

Raph pulled my head closer to him and continued to kiss me back. When we both were out of breath we pulled away slowly. “I love you too, Donatello,” Raph whispered leaning our foreheads together.

“I’m sorry that I’ve been a foolish child these past few months. Can you find a way in your heart to forgive me?” I pleaded.

“Always.”


	11. It's Over Isn't It?

Four years have passed since my sister, my twin died in a terrible accident. Since then a lot of things have changed for the better. Not a lot of bad things have happened to us decides the chicken pox, but that’s a whole different story, 

Father adopted my niece, Roseline Alice Stockman-Hamato. She moved in with us in the new house out in the country. We have a neighbor five miles away so we can go outside! It’s the greatest feeling in the world.

April and Casey got married after the endless battle with the court with Blossom and Rose. After the court debating five months later they came to a decision. They let Jen off the hook and she was able to get Will back. April had her job back and that’s when she proposed to Casey. It was great seeing them get married.

The court decided to make up for the fact that Blossom was sent back to my mother that they would pay for any college or university that Rose planned to go to in the future as long as she kept over a 2.5 GPA. Which she is doing 100% over the fact. She started going to college two months ago at New York University New York online, majoring in Physics and minoring in Child Psychology (for her mother). She chose online so she could stay home with us. Rose has been growing up into a smart young lady. Raph and I have been treating her more like a daughter than my niece. She is an exact picture of Blossom, except the brown hair. She has freckles all around her nose. It’s hard to ever think she wasn’t here. 

Raph has been trying to get me to marry him for months now, but I keep saying no. I want to marry him after we turn 21. He only has another year. I keep telling him this as well, though Raph is stubborn. I think he’s just jealous that Mikey and Leo got married before we did. They tied the knot about a week ago and have been ‘honeymooning’ nonstop. 

I myself have been doing better with the voices in my head. I have grasp control of them, but that doesn’t stop them when I’m upset.

“Donnie!” Rose yelled from downstairs.

Looking at the time I knew what we were doing. Smiling I closed my laptop and went downstairs putting my watch on my left wrist. “What’s wrong, Rose?” I asked her putting my arms around her pulling her in for a hug. 

She laid her head on my shoulder gripping my shell. “Are you going to come with me to the traveling museum?” 

“Why would I miss that?” I grin. “Father is going to showcase our work on the reverse explosion.” 

“Well… you weren’t down here when I got home from April’s.” she gripped the old book bag on her back. I gave her Blossom’s when she started going to school. Even though we fixed the bag over twenty times she loves the thing to pieces. 

I got in the car where Raph was already buckled in the driver's seat. “Ready?” He asked. 

“Always.” He drove to the traveling museum but stopped at a graveyard parking lot first. “Rose, do you know what day it is?” 

“March thirteenth. Donnie’s and my mothers birthday. Why?” She asked and looked up from the textbook. 

“Well, next year on this date we will both be old enough to move out into our own little house as Leo and Mikey did.” Raph looked back at her. 

I watched her grip the book tighter. “Oh, okay.” she looked down at the book. She was never able to hide her emotions well enough.

“How would you feel if we remodel the house? We would break the wall on the second floor to make one big bedroom for me and Donnie and then we can make the attic or the basement one big room for you? Unless you want us to move out?”

“Don’t leave me. Put me anywhere, just don’t leave.” Tears streamed down her face while shaking. 

“We won’t. Not ever.” I told her and reached back rubbing her hands. “Why don’t we go say happy birthday and get going, hm?” 

Getting out of the car I looked at Raph. “You could have asked her better.” 

We started the GPS to Blossom’s resting place, but when we got to the grave it didn’t find her name. The big angle headstone was nowhere to be seen either. Mikey painted an angle headstone after the argument when she died. 

“Where’s my mom?” She asked us while digging her fingers into her arm. 

“I don’t know.” Raph was walking around trying to find anyone who could help. When he did I could tell he was asking because his hands were moving. 

He came back with the weirdest look. “Well… they said a girl came here a week ago to set records straight. Blossom Marie Stockman isn’t dead.” 

“What?” 

Rose clung to my arm with more tears streaming down her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to harassments in the comment section, I will not be posting anything from this series to the public eye only to the A03 users.


End file.
